


to love twice

by seijohomoes



Series: sapphic seijoh! AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Backseat Vagabond, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exes, Female Iwaizumi Hajime, Female Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Kinda, Lesbian Iwaizumi Hajime, Lesbian Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Musicians, Social Media, They're exes lol, Twitter, YouTube, highschool sweethearts, idk - Freeform, idk what to put tbh, not really - Freeform, oikawa tooru hates the paparazzi, they're so gay, uhhh thats it maybe?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohomoes/pseuds/seijohomoes
Summary: GG(J) @gossipgirljapan · 9HFemale Singer Iwaizumi Hajime, member of Terminal One, reportedly spotted at a gay bar.More here: gossipgirljapan.org/article18493vSBgLIo7673🗨️ 445k⟲ 854k♡T1 - Nishinoya Yuu ☑️ @terminalyuu · 9Hokay??? fork spotted in kitchen cmon now7583🗨️ 850k⟲ 998k♡------------------------They fell in love again, the way they did the first time.Through song.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou (Previous), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: sapphic seijoh! AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	to love twice

**Author's Note:**

> TERMINAL ONE:  
> IWAIZUMI HAJIME - SHE/THEY  
> NISHINOYA YUU - THEY/XE  
> SUNA RINTAROU - HE/FOX  
> SAKUSA KIYOOMI - HE/THEY  
> (All of Terminal One are sapphic :D)
> 
> BUBBLE CAFE:  
> OIKAWA TOORU - SHE/THEY  
> HANAMAKI TAKAHIRO - HE/HIM  
> MATSUKAWA ISSEI - HE/FAE  
> TSUKISHIMA KEI - HE/THEY  
> YAMAGUCHI TADASHI - THEY/HE
> 
> (More to come!)

**Meeting Iwaizumi Hajime, Leader of Japan’s First Global Queer Band - TERMINAL ONE**

_By Akaashi Keiji, Pride Magazines_

_Tokyo, Japan - 12/06/19  
  
_

It was a Sunday morning, too early for the coffee shop to be full, but not that early for it to be empty. Iwaizumi walked in, with their manager in tow. We exchanged greetings, and the band leader proved to live up to her polite reputation. She was truly a respectable person, polite but authoritative (in a good way, of course.)

We talked about small topics here and there, before getting into her career. Her eyes sparkle as she talks about her bandmates, and of their experiences. Iwaizumi has no trouble talking about trainee days, laughing as she runs me through the days with such details, as if I was there when it happened. They talk about everything changed when they found the entertainment company, how so much happened. 

“When we blew up,” she says, sipping her coffee. “I was so shocked. I didn’t expect it, and I was so overwhelmed.” They let out a tinkling laugh, eyes crinkling. “They were even times when I felt so… pompous? Would that be the word? It went to my head for a little bit, and I did things I regret,” they hum. “Though, it was for the better. It taught me things I wouldn’t have learned if I hadn’t.”

“Did you injure someone?” I ask playfully, and they laugh.

“No, no, I assure you, I haven’t.” She laughs. 

[ _See full article here_ ]

* * *

 **tooru** _@alientoto_ · _July 12 2019_

y r like. all of my exes successful n stuff  
1🗨️ 0⟲ 10♡

> **tooru** _@alientoto_ · _July 12 2019_
> 
> _Replying to_ @alientoto
> 
> wonder how the public would like it if they knew how shitty they actually r 😋😋😋
> 
> 2🗨️ 0⟲ 8♡

> **tooru** _@alientoto_ · _July 12 2019_
> 
> _Replying to_ @alientoto
> 
> besides ***-chan :( i miss her :/ she was one of the best people i knew tbh n she treated me so well but fuck
> 
> 0🗨️ 0⟲ 0♡
> 
> **issei** _@matsukawa___ · _July 12 2019_
> 
> _Replying to_ @alientoto
> 
> Sometimes im very scared of u tooru
> 
> 1🗨️ 1⟲ 1♡
> 
> **tooru** _@alientoto_ · _July 12 2019_
> 
> _Replying to @matsukawa___
> 
> as u should be bestie!
> 
> 0🗨️ 0⟲ 1♡

**T1 - Nishinoya Yuu** ☑️ _@terminalyuu_ · July 12 2019

iwaizumi just shivered (its the middle of the summer ma’am) and said “something’s wrong”  
what.

6932🗨️ 283k⟲ 6291k♡

* * *

**grade skool - iwaizumi hajime**

_— Terminal One Official | 3:45pm Nov 28th 2020_

“Uhm, hi. It’s… been a while, huh?” Iwaizumi greets the camera awkwardly, with a small wave and a small smile. “This is an original song… I wrote it back in like, highschool? For my now ex-girlfriend.” The singer can’t help but laugh softly, “I really miss her, to be honest. She was so pretty, and nice, but anyway! Here you go!”

[The video cuts to a different scene. Iwaizumi still sits on a stool, in the middle of a rooftop, it seems. Plants surround her, as she sits before a mic. Sunlight pours into the place, spreading the lazy afternoon aesthetic on the scene. The music trinkles into the video, and she holds her guitar firmly.]

_Cut class for me,_

_We’ll eat lunch up on the roof._

_I’ll trade my cosmic brownie,_

_For a kiss or two._

_The air up here is cooler,_

_Take a breather, clear your head._

_You can lean against my shoulder,_

_Who cares, if we miss third period?_

_(Two, Three.)_

[She begins to play her guitar, as her voice grows louder.]

_I’ll shout “I love you!” From the rooftops,_

_Let the entire student body know._

_I care about you far more than any academics,_

_And I’m pretty sure it shows._

_I’ll shout how much I love you from the rooftops,_

_Get in after-school detention,_

_That’s just how teenage delinquents,_

_Know how to show affection._

[The song ends softly, and the video cuts back to the previous scene - Iwaizumi sitting in her room. The singer’s posture is relaxed, and so is their smile.]

“It’s really short, isn’t it?” Iwaizumi laughed. “Anyway, Terminal One will be mainly just doing gigs around the area, since we all agree that none of us - especially, me - aren’t ready for regular activities, just yet. For those asking, I’m fine! The hiatus is over, and I’m feeling great, and Terminal One is four, once more!”

[After a little bit of more speaking, Iwaizumi waves at the camera one last time. The video ends.]

> * * *

**tooru** _@alientoto_ · 2m

fumes

1🗨️ 0⟲ 12♡

> **hiro** _@takahero_ · 2m  
>  _Replying to_ @alientoto  
> ???  
> 1🗨️ 0⟲ 1♡
> 
> **tooru** _@alientoto_ · 1m  
>  _Replying to_ @takahero  
> don’t worry about it tbh  
> 0🗨️ 0⟲ 1♡

**toto who? Lol 🔒** _@privalien_ · Now

cant believe they actually posted that song fuck

0🗨️ 0⟲ 0♡

**toto who? Lol 🔒** _@privalien_ · Now

is it weird if i wanted it to remain a secret between us? like just a song for us :/ huh

0🗨️ 0⟲ 0♡

**toto who? Lol 🔒** _@privalien_ · Now

they thought im pretty ?!?@?@

0🗨️ 0⟲ 0♡

**toto who? Lol 🔒** _@privalien_ · Now

fuck now i miss her even more :( why do i love u still iwachan

0🗨️ 0⟲ 0♡

**toto who? Lol 🔒** _@privalien_ · Now

makki if you see this, no you don’t

0🗨️ 0⟲ 0♡

* * *

 **Weeaboo** ☑️ _@weeaboo_ · Now

Iwaizumi Hajime, member of Terminal One, back from a year-long hiatus.

More here: _weeaboo.com/article293VsNjBa…_

1946🗨️ 185k⟲ 853k♡

**Weeaboo** ☑️ _@weeaboo_ · Now

“Strawberry Mentos” by Tsukishima Kei, Japanese Singer, reportedly based on the singer’s alleged boyfriend? Who is the mystery man?

More here: _weeaboo.com/article11234VsNjBa…_

5821🗨️ 639k⟲ 1047k♡

* * *

**NOVEMBER 28TH, 2020**

_3:56 PM, TOKYO, JAPAN_

Tooru grimaced at her timeline, before turning her phone off. It was her day off, and she wasn’t involving herself in the celebrity drama. She hummed _Strawberry Mentos_ (which she helped her dear blonde friend write, actually) as they moved to the kitchen.

The brunette pulled out snacks from the fridge, as well as cat food. She crouched, to greet Princess. The cat stalked over to her, the fluffy animal's tail swaying as it meowed. Tooru laughed, the sound alike to tinkling bells, as she let her fingers run through the soft, white fur.

"Sorry for the intrusion," a lazy voice calls, the only warning given before Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro are walking into the living room.

“Please stop barging into this apartment, like you live here,” Tooru grumbles, as they re-enter the living room. They hold the packet of biscuits they hold out of Hanamaki's reach.

“But we basically do,” a shit-eating grin splits Hanamaki's face, his tone light and innocent. “You even gave us a key!”

“Yeah, for emergencies!” Tooru hisses, pushing the male away from their precious food. "Why are you here?”

“What, we can't visit our favourite lesbian friend?” Matsukawa asked, as he laid sprawled out on the couch. Tooru shot him an unimpressed look.

“I'm your only lesbian friend,” she sighed. “But, seriously. Why are you here?”  
  


“You were sad,” Hanamaki explained simply, shrugging. “Also, you dated Iwaizumi Hajime?!”

Oh. So _that's_ what this is about.

“Yeah, back in like, highschool,” Tooru sighed. “We broke up, because, well, she was going under a company for training… and Haikyuu Ent. didn't allow relationships, and well, we weren't working out, I guess.”

“Is Grade Skool about you, then?” Matsukawa asks, and Tooru nods as she sits on the couch.

“Second year. She confessed on the rooftops, yelling it out. That's how the song came to be,” Tooru explained. “She played it for me, once or twice.”

There was a beat of silence.

“We wrote songs for each other, and sung them,” the brunette added. “I… didn't expect her to bring those songs to the public.”

“What about the ones you wrote for her?” The pink-haired male asked.

“What are you trying to get at?” Tooru countered, their eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“I'm just saying,” Hanamaki hummed. “If she uploads a song about the both of you, why can't you?”

“Why would I do that?" The brunette asked, only to be answered with only a shrug.

“You're singing is pretty, and you need recognition. Also, if you end up famous, it's helpful for business.” Matsukawa points out.

“Both of you are youtubers. You do it.” Tooru sighed.

“But we can't _sing_ ,” Hanamaki pressed. “Tooru— I just, sometimes… I just look at you, and get the feeling that the cafe isn't all that you need, or want. Like, you need something more. A bigger dream, to make you happy — and I want that for you, I want you to have it.”

“How could you say that?" Tooru's hazel orbs are wide-blown with hurt. “The cafe is everything that I could ask for! I don't need or want anything more.”

“Are you sure?” Hanamaki pressed one last time.

“Just think over it,” Matsukawa interjected. “Anyway, movie night?”

“Only if I get to pick.” Tooru says.

“Of course.”

* * *

 **tsukishima** _@tsukikei_ · Nov 28

hey. thanks a lot for 2.7k on strawberry mentos :)

1295🗨️ 842k⟲ 1.6k♡

> **tooru** _@alientoto_ · Nov 28
> 
> _Replying to_ @alientoto
> 
> don't forget me bestie!1!1!!!
> 
> 1🗨️ 0⟲ 24♡

**tooru** _@alientoto_ · Nov 28

all my friends r famous sighs

2🗨️ 1⟲ 15♡

> **hiro** _@takahero_ · Nov 28
> 
> _Replying to_ @alientoto
> 
> MAYBE IF YOU LISTENED TO ME
> 
> 0🗨️ 0⟲ 0♡
> 
> **tsukishima** _@tsukikei_ · Nov 28
> 
> _Replying to_ @alientoto
> 
> dw ill promote the cafe unlike /someone/
> 
> 1🗨️ 1⟲ 20♡

**tooru** _@alientoto ·_ Yesterday

i listened to makki…. sort of

(grade skool cover - [https://youtube.com/iwAOi3f4evrMmt7](https://youtu.be/k3meOottn44))

5028🗨️ 30.1K⟲ 50.1K♡

♥ **tsukishima** liked your tweet!

♥ **hiro** liked your tweet!

[VIEW 100 MORE NOTIFICATIONS]

* * *

**grade skool cover lol**

_— the alien king | 8:24pm Nov 29th 2020_

“Uh, hi,” Tooru greets awkwardly. “Uhm, I'm really new to this and all, and honestly I don't know why I'm here… but Makki told me to, so here you go anyways!”

[The video cuts to where Tooru is drinking water. She sets down the bottle, and clears her throat. The video cuts once more, and they start to sing - footage of the brunette in highschool play.]

_Cut class for you,_

_We’ll eat lunch up on the roof._

_You'll trade my cosmic brownie,_

_For a kiss or two._

_The air up here is cooler,_

_Take a breather, clear my head._

_I'll lean against your shoulder,_

_Who cares, if we miss third period?_

_(Two, Three.)_

[The footage changes from bustling hallways, and following Tooru around those halls to following the brunette up the stairs. The camera is led shakily into the rooftop, and scenes of two girls laughing are shown. The face of the second girl is unclear, but one of them is definitely Tooru, albeit younger.]

_You shouted “I love you!” From the rooftops,_

_"Let the entire student body know!"_

_You cared about me far more than any academics,_

_And it really did show._

_You shouted how much you loved me from the rooftops,_

_Got in after-school detention,_

_That’s just how teenage delinquents,_

_Knew how to show affection._

[The video cuts once more, and this time, Tooru is wearing a different outfit. The brunette laughs awkwardly, not used to the camera.]

“Ah, memories,” she says cryptically. “Thanks a lot for watching, although I bet it's only my co-workers, haha.”

[The video ends.]

{Tooru uploaded this, not expecting to wake up to their name trending online, and having thousands of followers. What the fuck?}

 ~~The power of Iwaizumi Hajime, they supposed.~~ ~~  
~~


End file.
